fivenightsat_fazbears_pizzeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Schmidt
The security guard that you play as in Five Nights at Freddy. As this character you have no idea of your appearance. Your job is to watch the animatronics to make sure they do not escape, break, or malfunction in any way possible. Gameplay In this game you will not only watch the animatronics, but yourself as well. You have been given messages that were pre-recorded from someone else (AKA Phone Guy,) to somewhat inform you through his own knowledge After the recording you are then left to fend for yourself with a camera, door(s), light, and a limited power that does not regenerate till the next day. You are to stay on watch, starting at 12:00 a.m. until 6:00 a.m. If you fail at attempting to guard yourself, either you lose power or get attacked, you are given the knowledge that you are to be stuffed in a suit by the animatronics. The suits are known to kill you because of the gears. So basically the suits are "a human shredder". If you succeed in your job, you will finally reach the fifth night and complete it (6:00 a.m.) If you do overtime you will receive a bit more money. For the Custom night (night 7) you will be fired for, quote on quote, "tampering with the AI," That is, if you even survive the sixth night. Appearance Mikes appearance is unknown due to the fact that you see nothing of him. You may see his hands, but at most that it is. He anonymously known . It is possible you may see him as upon the Failure screen while he is stuffed in a suit, but this is not confirmed. Trivia Mike Schmidt's name revealed on his paycheck *On the 7th Night, the reasons listed for his release are "tampering with the animatronics," "general unprofessionalism" and "odor." This is believed to be in reference to the player's changing of the A.I. difficulty from 0 to 20, panicking and possible screaming, and copious sweating or release of bodily fluids, possibly due to the panicking, respectively. *The date on Mike's check after the 6th night is November 13. **The date on Mike's first check (after the 5th night) is November 12. This date is most likely a Friday, since paydays are commonly on Fridays and Mike just worked for five days, a typical workweek. The year on the check is replaced with "XX", but the game takes place during a year where November 12 falls on a Friday. Possible years between 1990 and 2009 are 1993, 1999, and 2004. *Mike only works for $4 per hour during his employment at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is lower than any American state's definition of minimum wage. **This can potentially be refuted since, in the U.S., federal income tax from 1988 to 2001 was 15% for whatever tax bracket Mike would be in with his $120 paycheck. Assuming 15% and that they took out income tax already before paying him, as most businesses do, Mike actually gets ~$141.18 (rounded to nearest cent), which results in a ~$4.71 hourly wage (again, rounded to nearest cent). That's just on federal income tax alone, not to mention state tax, which varies from state to state. Minimum wage was $4.25 from 1991-1995, $4.75 in 1996, and $5.15 from 1997-2006. If other taxes were taken out of his paycheck, it's easy enough to push the year this takes place in as far forward as 1996 and potentially to 2006. Assuming his payday was a Friday, this makes 1993 a viable year based simply on federal income tax and minimum wage at the time. If further taxes were taken out, 1999 and 2004 might become viable as well, as further taxation only means he receives a higher base pay. Any Friday the 12th in November after 2004 is unlikely, as the next is in 2010, where his income tax bracket would have dropped to 10%, making the minimum wage $7.25, too high for what he would be making. ***As seen in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Jeremy Fitzgerald receives his paycheck on a Thursday. If the trend is the same in the original game, 1992 is the most viable year, followed by 2004. **It's possible that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza could legally be paying Mike at a rate that is clearly lower than the federal and state minimum wages today. The U.S. Department of Labor allows some categories of workers to be paid less than the minimum wage, to try and avoid hindering their employability. Examples include young workers under 20, full-time students working in certain sectors, and those with physical or mental disabilities. In either case, certificates are required in order to carry it out- an unlikely scenario, given that Mike would only have had the job for a week, compared to the time or money it would have taken for the restaurant to obtain such a certificate. However, it shows that the sub-minimum pay rate can be legally given in certain circumstances. If the rumor about Mike being the victim of The Bite of '87 is true, then he would be classified as mentally disabled, allowing the company to give Mike the $4.00 hourly wage. The rationale behind the possibility that Mike could have belonged to one of these exceptional cases is that it opens up the year of the game's setting, so the tablet camera feed can make sense, without restricting the games year to one where $4.00 hourly was actually the federal minimum wage. *From the Game Over screen, if the image is brightened and enhanced, it can be seen that Mike has blue eyes. *Around the Help Wanted ad Mike responds to, the same paragraph of filler words, taunting, and advice from the creator can be seen nine times. "Blah. Blah. Blah, Blah. Blah. This ad has nothing to do with anything relevant to the game. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Chances are you won't make it past night three. Blah. Blah. Yackity Smackity. Blah. Blah. This probably isn't the best choice of a summer job, since you most likely won't survive the week. I'd recommend being a cashier, sack boy, or work in a warehouse. They are all very respectable jobs, and you probably won't be killed by them. Well, you might. But it would be unlikely. Blah. Blah.